


Little Brother; Bigger Brother

by Tentabot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bioshock AU, Crossdressing, Feminization, Genderplay, Little Brothers, M/M, pseudo-underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentabot/pseuds/Tentabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael revels in his youth; Gavin revels in his growth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother; Bigger Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Would You Kindly, Daddy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796002) by [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono). 



> **_[CW note]_**  
>       Regarding age: The boys are of legal physical age, but due to a slower aging process they would probably actually be in their later decades technically. Even so, a warning of **underage** themes if you're one to be wary.  
>       Regarding gender: I'm pretty much playing upon some of the contents of [this chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2796002/chapters/6625670). I suppose this could be alluded to as some vague **dysphoria** in case you're uneasy.  
>       Regarding title: For those unaware of the AU, Little Brothers are a male variant of the canon [Little Sisters](http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Little_Sister) that are in the Bioshock franchise. There contains **no incest** whatsoever.
> 
>   Sidenote: I don't really know anything more than what the [Bioshock.wikia](http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/BioShock_Wiki) supplies. I watch gameplays with the series; I haven't played the game just yet. (Though, because I'm a sucker for steampunk I just might!) So, the lore of the Brothers may be tweaked a bit just for my own amusement and ease of mind.

Years pass by like broken records playing in the background of the boys' life. There are hiccups, but nothing so unpleasant to ruin the mood. And that is good.

Michael grows up finely, all long legs and curves that would make any girl alive envious. His chest doesn't fill out like he wishes but as long as his lovely lips are rounding to moan softly and his eyes continue looking smoky and seductive then he's far too distracted being pleased and feeling pleased to recall his lack of additional being he wants. 

He's a little taller too, still not as tall as his Daddy at all, but his legs look longer in tall heels that he had mastered and learned how to step over dead bodies with a grace that makes one wish they were the ones he was stepping over, all plush ass and long steps with a pointed toe. He's still so beautiful, plump, Daddy's little girl, and he revels in his youth.

Gavin revels in his growth.

He's a lot less twiggy nowadays, still a little lanky but a little more top-heavy from carrying the lovely little doll. He's taller than Michael and enjoys it when the boy has to get on his toes in the morning to kiss his cheek. Dresses ride his thighs rather than his knees but he always felt a little odd in them and retreated into baggy clothing that made him seem almost fragile but to him it's home.

Gavin wears his little brother's clothes from time to time when prompted and rather does enjoy the attention but the material is stiff in his hands. He's growing up so fast, his hair a shaggy crop on his head while he combs through Michael's lovely bob he curled into rolls by his ears to show off large pearl earrings that shone when he turned.

"You've grown so beautifully, Michael," Gavin says in a soft sigh, breath stopping when Michael moves closer and parts his legs to sit between them.

"You're looking more like a crow than a dove nowadays, my sweet boy," Michael simpers, "Why don't you let me dress you up more often? What has changed to make you so?"

The talk is probably long overdue but Gavin gives in to the kisses over his jaw and the soft rubbing under his skirt that make him buck into what feels like a purposefully over-moisturized hand. Cheeky.

"I haven't a clue, love," Gavin says, "I just. Still don't fit in this wear, don't I?"

His mind trails off to the conversation he had with Geoff years ago. He's not a lovely well-made girl like his sweet Michael. He is all limbs and angles, and that is okay. He is actually fine with it, unlike their dear Brother Ray who grew into his role as amazingly as Michael and takes to the powder and lipsticks more often to help calm his own nerves. He understands he is a boy and that he can't change that feeling. And he doesn't mind it.

"You're as beautiful a boy as I first saw you all cleaned up," Michael says and he sounds so fond that it makes Gavin's heart ache.

"No need to lie," Gavin says with a snort, grinning and leaning to kiss Michael. The gloss on his lips tastes like cotton candy and Gavin's tongue laps quickly for a little taste that Michael doesn't suspect but still moves closer towards to deepen the kiss into something needy. Gavin parts from it first, though, and Michael whines like the spoiled little brat he still is.

"What could be wrong this time?" he huffs and Gavin shrugs, a soft laugh escaping him as he looks at his dress.

"Can I change back into my old slacks? I would prefer them right now. This dress is... I don't know. It's not suited to a boy like me," Gavin says, resigned. It's tough to talk about it after so many years avoiding it. He'd been waiting so impatiently since he first noticed his age affecting his growth and it was an excitement he kept to himself.

"My dear boy, you aren't feeling like a Brother are you?" Michael is concerned, even after Gavin waves it off with a smile. Michael is so used to being able to fix things with sweet talks, long kisses, and a few clothes to play with while low music plays in the background.This time he is just baffled. He is a true Little Brother, first and foremost, and it rings in his being that that is just who he is. Gavin doesn't hold such allegiances to his kind. He is a Little Brother, but for a time he was his own Big Daddy. He is a survivor. He didn't need such sweetness before and the craving Michael had for it just isn't something that stuck to Gavin.

"I'm feeling more like a Brother every year, Michael," Gavin says softly, so sweetly that it makes Michael swoon and feel reassured for a moment. But he is still so confused. Gavin continues: "Which is why I need to get out of these clothes and back into those god awful slacks."

He gets up from the bed and strides across the room, searching for his original clothes, leaving Michael chewing his lips in thought more than worry. It's so confusing to the beautiful femme Brother but it does slowly click what the other boy wants and what he needs to feel more comfortable than what Michael feels like he failed to supply for a long time.

Michael gets up off of his bed and goes to his wardrobe, reaching into the back of it and patting dust and lint off of it.

"Gavin?"

Gavin turns and looks at the Little Brother holding a pressed suit by the looks of it. It's black, clean, subtle grey pinstripes on the pants, and Gavin feels like it's dangerous to pry it out of his delicate hands. His breath is caught in his throat and he reaches out to touch it but any offense he might make to his dear Brother is something he wishes to avoid so he stops short.

"Is that-?"

"I thought I could make something out of the material - it's so fine and silky you see," Michael starts, looking at Gavin with a sharp gaze the boy doesn't shrink under. He's so interested in the clothing. It's without a doubt meant to be masculine wear and he hadn't seen such rich looking ones for men in a long while. The boys can't even get their Daddy to wear something so formal for once. Michael interrupts Gavin's train of thought with: "Perhaps I can gift this to you, though we do need to find you some other accessories. This is just a suit combination. Pants, shirt, blazer."

Michael dangles the hanger of clothes in front of Gavin who tries not to rush his stripping of his clothes. Admittedly, he is so damn excited. He has received many gifts from his Daddy and precious boy but this took the cake for something that made him squirm in delight.

He puts the clothes on and the pants are a little baggy but it feels right on him. He's adjusting the shirt that fits a bit tightly on him and foregoes the blazer that is just too boxy. Michael fishes out some suspenders that he gets Gavin to set and it's like second nature for him to just put on such attire. It's so much easier than dresses.

Michael rolls up the ankles of the pants and plans ways to set it. There is an urge to give it his own touch and he hopes Gavin doesn't mind. By the way the other boy grins, he doesn't mind at all and Michael continues on planning the alterations before throwing a magazine towards Gavin.

"Decide what other things you may want. No doubt we can find or make them for you," Michael says. He sounds a little tight-lipped but only because he really wants Gavin to wear such nice skirts for him that bared a little thigh over the top of long stockings.The boy barely shaves his lovely legs anymore now though.

Gavin is more interested in the men rather than the clothing. They look so fit. So gentlemanly. Geoff could look like that if he had tried. But Gavin thinks after that thought that  _he_  can look like that. Maybe one day. He hopes for it.

Michael peeks over his boy's shoulder and before leaning on it, softly rubbing  the side of Gavin's arm.

"They're so handsome, aren't they?" Michael coos and Gavin goes stiff, mind still thinking about how he could definitely be that. Michael catches on quick because the boy shifts as if in a fantasy and despite his bitterness about the boy not feeling beautiful, he can make his boy feel something better and that's what pleases him the most.

"You look so very pretty all the time but maybe I can make this old thing look magnificent on you," he murmurs into the boy's neck. "We can't hide all your features so we'll tighten the pants, end at your ankles to show nice white lace socks with buckled heels, not too big though.

"Michael please, you don't have to-"

"And for the shirt, it is just rather tight. Roll them up at the sleeves to show your forearms - you have such slender hands - And maybe a frill finish so it acts as a frame for the window to your chest in a v-neck part to show that pretty neck and collarbone. It'll be even more effective if they show off every mark I make on you."

" _Michael_ -"

Gavin is squirming at this point, his boy shifting to push the magazine out of sight to be replaced with himself. He's on Gavin's lap and getting very friendly with his neck. It is indeed pretty, especially with bruised reds and purples when Michael sucks skin with his round pink mouth. He can feel his boy twitching in his slacks, growing hard under the words and attention, and it makes him gasp before rolling his hips and feeling the length rubbing against the clothed cleft of his ass.

"You're growing to be such a man, my boy," Michael whispers in hisses, "Can you imagine? You could have an itchy scruff of stubble like Ryan, or a firm chest and broad shoulders like Geoff. Might I have two Daddies one day?" 

Gavin whines and Michael feels so giddy to have rendered his boy so stiff. Gavin is wanting and needy and it feels so good and right for him. But he's also slightly apprehensive because all his life he had that burning desire carved by his survival to be such a boy. To be such a man. And now it is just the sweetest kink with his boy tweaking his own buds in front of him to tease him. All so Gavin can take him like the man he so wants to become.

"You can make me so wet and ready for you, open me up pretty like I'm your girl. You're already my boy. Want to be my man, dove?" 

The smirk on Michael's face while he slowly pumps his cute cock is replaced with a surprised look when Gavin kisses him with a passion that makes Michael squeal. Gavin has a grip on Michael's hip he hopes doesn't bruise but secretly wishes it does so that Geoff can see one night just what may have happened and what he could watch. 

"You're being such a tease, boy," Gavin hisses, "I suppose you're glad I'm not our Daddy to teach you the lessons he loves to teach us."

"You're a lot sweeter than our Daddy, yes," Michael says, gasping as Gavin traces his cock down to his hole to push a finger in that Michael arches for because he had only been waiting for so long. 

Gavin is huffing but he is feeling heavy but good, his cock twitching to be in Michael, but he has work to do first. 

He lowers his head under Michael's skirt and gives a lick he thinks is teasing enough to Michael's weeping cock and Michael tenses and wants to fuck Gavin's mouth but Gavin moves lower, sucking a sac and making his boy just keen before raising Michael's ass and letting his tongue just prod around.

" _Oh, sweet-"_

Michael doesn't get to  finish because he is choking on a long moan when Gavin finally pushes into his tight hole. It's one way to get a girl wet and his sweet precious Michael is squealing and his toes are curled in his pumps and Gavin moves to give the pale skin under Michael's skirt red marks in return for the ones on his neck.

" _Oh, Gavin- Gavin my dear boy, please--_ "

Michael is in such a state from having Gavin's long tongue work his ass and it's not filling but it is a wet thick muscle that stretches him and curls up so that the tip brushes against that little pleasure button inside of him and his spunk dribbles thick and down Gavin's face. Tasting Michael and hearing him so loud and panting so much makes Gavin want him so much more and he wonders if that is what Geoff experiences with them all the time.

No matter, he comes up from under his boy's skirt and Michael is so red that it's hard to determine where his little freckles are. When he sees Gavin he sighs before giving a giggle and reaching out with shaking hands to wipe his own mess off of Gavin's face

"I'm so sorry," he breathes, laughing softly while Gavin reaches down so two fingers moved back and forth inside the Brother. Michael squirms and moans behind a bitten lip and Gavin smiles.

"You're so wet here, my boy," he murmurs against Michael's cheek and Michael nods with some restraint because he was in such a state he was near frantic.

"You can give it to me now. I am ready. Please, Gavin, I know you want to," he whispers in a rush, breath lost to the air that took it away from him when Gavin pushes his fingers up the right angle.

Gavin undoes his pants and he doesn't have to do much after because Michael lifts himself up to seat himself in Gavin's lap and sink down on his cock with a fulfilled sigh because, Jesus, finally. Gavin  hugs Michael tightly and buries his face in his soft chest while Michael is a repeat of earlier, all rolling hips while he rides his big boy.

"Don't come first," he gets out, "Ladies first, remember?"

Gavin nods and his brows are furrowed so tight as he tries to not do that, letting Michael ride a twitching length that was probably leaking so much that he might as well just climax already. But Michael is panting, gasps broken, and Gavin is just making the Brother slam back down on him with a force he'd much rather want while Michael adored the speed he was moving at without being slowed.

Similar wants but different ways to go about it, it is just so like them, and Gavin can't hold it in much longer and neither can Michael and they both reach their highs, Gavin first, and their clothes are only ruined with sweat as Michael's skirt suffers most of the aftermath of their relief.

Michael is trembling but he still strips out of his clothes and helps Gavin out of his - he takes the extra care to fold his boy's clothes - and they cuddle each other through the heat and stickiness of their sweat that refuses to cool them when their fingers brush against spots that make the other shiver as if their body is ready for another round.

"You've a wicked mouth, Michael," Gavin mumbles into his hair.

"You love it." Michael smirks, nosing Gavin's chest.

It's true though. They love everything about each other. Even the more difficult parts.

**Author's Note:**

> Been waitin' to finish this up for a while; I've been meaning to write a fic with such genderrific themes lmao.  
> (Also, you have no idea how much code went into the beginning note like omg lemme just put that out there)  
> [my tumblr](http://robotentacles.tumblr.com/)  
> Edit: Here is [Gavin's outfit](http://40.media.tumblr.com/96b2d0d471e1d2644494edb8ae92c13c/tumblr_ni5nl0h4Js1r9ocgko5_500.png) Michael describes, along with the two other lads. You can reblog it from [here](http://robotentacles.tumblr.com/post/108059383233).


End file.
